


One Step at a Time

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Vin is the picture of determination.





	One Step at a Time

“I can do it, Dad.”

The nurse had insisted on a wheelchair at the hospital, and Chris had carried him from the Ram to the house, but now, the seven-year-old was determined to make it on his own.

Or, at least, on his own with the help of crutches.

It was kind of scary. And the kitchen seemed so far away. But his dad was right behind him. He could see Chris’s outstretched hand, close but not touching. 

Allowing Vin to do it by himself, but ready to help if needed.

That made him feel better. He knew Chris would never let him fall.

Vin took a deep breath, moving the crutches into a more comfortable position. Then, he started to move forward, one slow step at a time, down the hallway and toward the kitchen, where Buck and JD were waiting for him.

It took a while, and there were more than a few wobbles along the way, but he finally reached his destination and plopped down into the closest chair, his casted leg carefully stretched out in front of him.  
Vin beamed proudly. “I did it, Dad, I did it!”

“You sure did, son. I’m proud of you.”


End file.
